Pure Sin
by HypeKO
Summary: Summary: When Juliet's mother dies she leaves behind a guardian angel to protect her daughter at all times no matter what along with the family business of expensive making jewelry. He stands by her side until the end. But what happens when strange events happen. Oc x Sebastian [Yaoi] OC X Ciel ? [Straight]
1. Intro

A/N: Okay so im bored and I have Japanese homework and a test tomorrow but NO I AM GOING TO WRITE MY STORY!

Summary: When Juliet's mother dies she leaves behind a guardian angel to protect her daughter at all times no matter what along with the family business of expensive making jewelry. He stands by her side until the end. But what happens when strange events happen. Eventually she runs into Ciel Phantomhive and instantly suspects him and his butler of the strange occurrence. Just following in her mother's footsteps in being a detective.

Pairing: Sebastian X OC Ciel x Oc? maybe

OC: Juliet, Gabriel

:MA for yaoi and language.

As Juliet slept motionless in her bed, her sky blue hair framed her pretty 14 year old face. Her hair was all over the place, her pale face was covered and her green eyes were shut.

"Empress, it's time to wake up." A tall man brown skinned man with short a short close to the skull hair cut, along with grey eyes, wearing a white suit, black slacks and black loafers.

Juliet yawned loudly. "Good morning Gabriel." She smiled at her servant/ body guard. "Good morning too as well Ma'am." Gabriel smiled back.

When she was 8 she was raped by her father and mistreated by her servants. She did not/ could not trust anyone except her loyal body guard who only treated her with kindness.

"What's on the menu today?"

"This morning there is a choice between Orange Juice, Tea or Apple Juice accompanying with oatmeal, fi-." Gabriel was cut off with his Empress outburst.

"Orange juice is fine I'm not really hungry."

"Empress, you need to eat, you can get sick if you continue this pattern." Juliet pouted. "I'm just not hungry can you please bring me a glass of Orange juice Gabriel?"

Gabriel bowed. "Yes Empress." Gabriel left the room. When the coast was clear she pulled out an article from under her bed. "HEHE silly Gabriel thinking he can hide the news from me." Juliet said to herself. She flipped through the pages of the England news print. Nothing caught her interest until two words jumped out of the light grey paper. _"Mass Murders." _ Just that word alone made her continue reading.

"_Serial killer takes 30 more lives, scaring the streets of London." _Juliet's eyes widen, her green orbs turned into vomit green dots. She crushed the wrinkled news paper. Her mother wouldn't just sit there doing nothing she would go investigate! So why can't she?

*Tap* *Tap *Tap* Echoed through the hall way, which only means that Gabriel was coming back with her liquid breakfast. Juliet threw the newspaper under her bed and acted like she was still asleep.

"Empress?" Gabriel reappeared. "I'm awake I just thought I could get another few minutes before I start my schedule."

"Understood, Todays agenda is 9am is piano lessons, 12pm is manners and politeness then 1pm is a walk around town as you requested."

Juliet smiled. "Let's get this day going!" She cheered and jumped out of her bed. Gabriel smirked admiring his Empress energy and youthfulness."

-Fast forward book because this is boring to 1pm-

Gabriel held the small furry animal close. "So small yet so dominate." He watched as the puppy nibble on his fingers. "I think I shall call you Nekoda." The small puppy continued to growl and teething on the Gabriel's fingers, I assume you like that name. The brown skinned male smiled at the small creator.

"Come on Gabriel lets goooooo." Juliet tugged on Gabriel's coat. "My apologizes young Empress let us take our leave." Gabriel put the small warm creator down and followed his Empress.

-In town-

"If I may excuse myself young Empress I need to gather groceries and-." Juliet cut her body guard off yet again.

"Do what you need to Gabriel take your time we are in no rush." She smiled.

"I will be back soon your kindness." Gabriel smiled. Gabriel walked the opposite way letting Juliet wander around. This was perfect! Now she was able to snoop around asking people questions about the notorious serial killer. Juliet made sure Gabriel was far gone before she began interrogating people.

"Excuse me sir!" Juliet stopped a man with a lime green top hat. "Can you tell me anything about the mass murders around this neighbor hood?"

"I"m sorry little girl but I have no clue on what you are talking about." The man smiled and passed the short girl. After asking what felt like 50 people she finally came across an old man that looked somewhat harmless she asked him the same question she had been annoying everyone else with.

"Excuses sir, do you have any information about the serial killer?"

"My….my….your hair reminds me of something pure like an angel while your eyes represent something of youth. You need red to add as a sinner. You were a born sinner." Juliet's eyes twitched. The old man pulled out a knife and grabbed the so called pure hair before pressing the knife against her face. "Even children are sinners and sinners need to be killed so they can see god in person and beg forgiveness!"

"Let me go you freak!" Juliet yelled before kicking the old man in the testacies. The elder gentle man let go and fell to his knees holding his self pain. "Why you!" The old man growled lying on the floor. Juliet paced walk trying to prevent a scene not paying attention to where she was walking she was soon on her bottom causing her beautiful yet casual coat to get a new found spot that Gabriel will soon have to wash out.

"Watch where you're going!" A small boy growled.  
"OH CIEL ARE YOU OKAY?!" An annoying girl with a high pitched voice yelled. "I am fine." The blue hair boy snarled before getting up. "My lord can you walk? That was quite a bump." A tall man with greyish skin and black hair and demon red eyes put his hand on the boys shoulder.

"I'm fine, it was just a fall."  
"My lady are you alright?" Gabriel appeared at Juliet side helping his mistress up. The small boy's butler smiled as if something pleased him staring straight at Gabriel.

"I love your dress! The design is something i have never seen before! It most have cost a lot." The annoying female left the side of the navy haired boy to approach Juliet. "You are official invited to the Phantomhive ball!"

"But ummm."Juliet tried to stop the annoying girl and flee but it was no use. "Here is the address!" The loud girl gave the invitation to Juliet and grabbed Ciel's arm, tugging him forward walking passed Juliet and Gabriel as if we were invisible.

"Sebastian come." Ciel commanded. Juliet looked up at the taller male. He was giving an evil grin to Gabriel.

"Coming master." Finally the tall greyish man left following Ciel. "Dirty Demon." Gabriel growled under his breath.

PS: Gabriel is black.:|

Angel x Demon


	2. Gabriel x Sebastian Soft Yaoi

A/N: Okay so my computer is pregnant.

Juliet signed. "What just happened?" "I believe you were invited to the Phantomhive for a ball."

"Phantomhive?" Juliet questioned.

"Yes the Phantomhive, the company that creates the toys you adore so much." Juliet's eyes sparkled. "Oh yes those toys!" She smiled.

Juliet brushed her self off. "Gabriel, Did you get a weird feeling from those pair? His butler had red eyes."

"It is a rare condition among humans." Gabriel lied.

"Come now Empress, we must get you home." Juliet yawned. "But i'm not sleepy."Juliet tried to fight back.

Gabriel gave a small smile. "It's not polite to lie to your body guard my lady." Gabriel gave his mistress a piggy back ride all the back to the Stonetrill manor. [Made up last name]

Before Juliet drifted off to sleep she asked her body guard to do one thing.

"Go spy on that strange boy Phamtomhive." Before the chocolate skin man could object, Juliet had fallen fast asleep. Gabriel bowed. "Yes my lady." The simple phase slipped out of his mouth.

Gabriel growled, the fact he had to go spy on a kid annoyed him.

"It was an order from my master so i will not disobey." He told himself.

_At the Phantomhive mansion-

"Sebastian!" Ciel barked.

"Yes master?" The black haired butler answered with a devious smile. "Wake me up in the afternoon tomorrow I would like to get my rest."

"Yes my Lord."

Sebastian grinned evilly, he knew this sweet smell. "Why are you smiling?"

"No reason my young lord. Goodnight sir. " Sebastian left Ciel's room before disappearing into the darkness to take care of _urgent_ business.

Sebastian walked through the hallway searching each room thoroughly only to find nothing. "There is no use of playing this useless game of hide in seek. Show your self." Sebastian called out in a playful tone.

"You have until the count of 3 to show yourself."

"1~2~3"

"Oh BASSY why do you have to be so cruel?!" A red haired reaper came out of know where leaping on top Sebastian's arm.

"What do you want Grell?" Sebastian said in his usual manner.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Grell smiled tugging on Sebastian's sleeve. Sebastian gave a fake smile. "Of course, but I have a problem that I need your help to solve." Sebastian smirked sexually. "It will just be you and I together alone. So can you help me?" Sebastian muttered seductively.

"ANYTHING FOR YOU BASSY!" Grell smiled while his face turned strawberry pink. "Grell I need you to search for a pesky thief that may disturb young master's slumber." Sebastian smiled while loosing his tie. "Will you do that for me?"

"OF COURSE BASSY, but you have to kiss me." Grell winked.

"I will give you something more tastier."Sebastian grinned.

_ [Back to what Gabriel is doing]

"How big of a house does a child need?" Gabriel pouted standing on the ledge of the Phantomhive's mansion. What waited under him was a huge garden mixed with different color roses that were well trimmed. "For an angel you sure do act devious."

A random dramatic voice whispered. "A reaper stalking a demon, seems like you're doing your job correctly." Gabriel responded in a rude tone.

"Oh aren't you a sassy one? I will have fun killing you." The reaper smiled showing off his sharp white teeth.

"As if." The brown skinned man smirked before leaping down on to the ground. "As a corrupted reaper as yourself can defeat me."

"But i can." A deep voice purred. A shooting pain silverware came out of no where hitting Gabriel in the side and the back.

"We got him! THATS MY BASSY!" Grell shouted from the window ledge just to lose his balance and fall on his face. =W=

Gabriel tried to pick himself back up. Gabriel fell back on the ground being pinned to the earth's surface by a demon's black loafers. "Long time no see." Sebastian smiled "Gabriel." Letting the name roll off his tongue.

"Then again I wouldn't expect an angel to know how to understand the pain of a demon when someone as yourself are constantly on God's right hand side." Gabriel rolled his eyes blocking out Sebastian's voice. "So tell me why are you snooping around my master's mansion?"

"I'm not under any obligation to explain my orders to a demon such as yourself." Gabriel spat rudely. "Oh how sad, I might just have to torture you to get information out of you." Sebastian smiled while pulling out knives and forks. "There is no way in hell!" Gabriel barked pushing the demon's foot off of his chest. Sebastian lost his balance and fell falling on his perfect ass. Gabriel jumped to his feet. "Enough of these childish games, tell me do you know who Ciel Phantomhive and if you do, does he have anything to do with the series of murders going on?!"

"Hehe." Sebastian chuckled while he stood up straight coming toward Gabriel. "You ask a lot of questions. I'm afraid i can't tell you about my young master or anything about."

"I don't have time for this." Gabriel growled before pulling out a long blade holding it toward Sebastian's chest. "I see you have a new toy." Sebastian stopped in his tracks admiring the angel's sword

"Come any where near and I will send you back to hell." _BUZZZZZZZ! _Grell pointed his death scythe at the back of Gabriel's back.

_"_Never pull a sword out on my man!" Grell shouted!

"Having your reaper do your dirty work how sad."

"I never said i would play fair." Sebastian smirked. "Leave my sweet Bassy alone!" Grell spat.

Gabriel turned his head slightly to see if he could escape just to be pierced with silverware. "You let you guard down. You were never the one to pay much attention." Sebastian walked closer grabbing the brown skin man forcing his grey eyes to look into his crimson ones. Sebastian held Gabriel's face still while he leaned in and slowly kissed the angel with passion holding Gabriel's hips so he wouldn't escape. Grell's eyes widen seeing such a beauty among two men from different worlds brought blood to his nose and tears to his eyes causing him to… faint? [..|. -_- ] Sebastian pushed forward adding more force to the forbidden kiss,pressing his tongue against Gabriel's closed mouth a bite on the lips finally made Sebastian pull back staring at Gabriel letting him go. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Gabriel fussed being forced into kissing a demon. "Nothing dear sir." He smiled. "You didn't complain so much last time we met. If i do recall you enjoyed it quite a bit. But now since you're an angel you think it is wrong, how bothersome." "That was then, this is now." Gabriel whipped his mouth as if he was disgusted and disappeared.

Grell finally woke up from his pants jizzing section. "Well Bassy! You have some explaining to do." The red reaper stared at the demon disappointed arms folded across his chest.

Sebastian smiled.

"In 1,541 a woman sold her soul from Africa she wanted to get revenge on her husband who she claimed he had another family and was planning on killing her and her young son. She made a contract with me. Her husband Ade was caught with another family soon enough he slipped up and i easily caught him but at that time I had fallen in love with the madden's son, purposely I kept messing up trying to avoid eating the old african woman's soul so i could spend more time with her son Gabriel but after sometime it did end and her husband was killed since i'm a demon I ate her soul. It was sad when I had to leave her son the only sorrow I felt. I did come to the human world when i was bored and had nothing better to do each day that passed in demon years its 5 years in human years. Each time I went to see the boy he grew more and more into a man. At the age of 26 died from a village fire. In 1,699 he reappeared as an angel it was a feeling of happiness and sadness. Happy to see him again sad to see we couldn't be together. The boy that grew into a man stopped looking at as a lover and started looking at me as a demon. "

Grell cried. "MY POOR BASSY!" Clung to Sebastian. "Love in it's true form!" "How would you ever fix this?"

Sebastian smiled. "Remember Grell I am simply one hell of a butler."

-End of Chapter 2-

yaoi next chapter.


	3. Ciel's ball

A/N: So i'm bored, I just need to update Your mine" and i will be done.

After the incident between the two butlers everything went back to normal or what some may call normal. A few weeks later. Ciel took a sip of his tea sighed. For the past 2 weeks his fiancé Elizabeth has been staying with him turning his mansion into some girly palace. "Sebastian what do i have plan today." Ciel spat looking at his butler. Sebastian smiled. "Today you have a math lesson with and then make arrangements for the ball the misses has planned. Ciel rolled his eyes. "Can't we simply cancel it, I mean really what is so important about some silly ball." Sebastian frowned. "Sir with all due respect you can not simply cancel a ball that lady Elizabeth worked oh so hard to prepare sending invitations out to everyone in the community. Backing out now will leave a bad reputation for the Phantomhive name." Sebastian smiled. It would give him another chance at playing with the angel butler. Ciel growled hating to admit it but his butler was right. "Fine, prepare my outfit in an hour and bring me my tea." Ciel ordered.

"Your Empress. Are you sure you want to attend this ball." The angel questioned his master. "I am positive!" Juliet smiled picking out a dress. "If I can close to the queen's guard dog maybe he will be willing to tell some useful information. I need you to sneak around finding what ever you can that may be important." Gabriel showed his displeased with a simple cut of his eyes. Juliet smiled. "This will be a fun night Gabriel! Maybe you can meet a lovely woman." Juliet smiled at her body guard.

+++++++++++ At the Phantomhive manor +++

"Welcome." A butler with black hair bowed opening the door allowing the guest to come in flooding the Phantomhive mansion. As Juliet and Gabriel made there way away from the dance floor trying to avoid anyone noticing them a loud high pitched voice called out Juliet and her lovely sky blue dress and how the way her hair was tied back. Juliet looked at Gabriel and whispered. "Sneak around and see if you can find anything this time." Juliet ordered. "Yes your Empress." Gabriele bowed before sneaking off.

Gabriel traveled through the hallways searching for any rooms that will give him any clues. Gabriel felt a cool shiver go down his spine. Like someone was staring at him or even watching him. He couldn't wait to get out of the demos's territory Gabriel walked through each hall way one longer than the last one. "For christ sake!" Gabriel growled. The angel walk through the the house only finding useless clues. "I hope my lady is having better luck than I am."

"And who exactly would that be?" A low toned voice asked from behind. "Like I told you before I am not obligated to tell you about my master." The stranger smiled showing his teeth, resting his head on the angle's shoulder while pressing a butter knife toward his neck. "You intrude on my master and now you scurry around the manor like a rat." "It was an order." Gabriel simply said with no change in his voice. Sebastian brushed his lips past the chocolate male's ear nibbling on it softly. "Since you decided to sneak away we might is well have fun."

End :3


	4. Submission

Gabriel's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by play?"

Sebastian gave his famous deviant grin while his eyes glowed a light pink." I want to play a game, my master is fond on games. Deciding what we will do shouldn't be that hard." Sebastian wrapped his hands around the angel's waist.

"…" Gabriel stayed quiet. Soon the setting changed into a low rate servants room that hasn't been touched.

"Why don't you just die." Gabriel muttered. Sebastian smiled kissing the younger males neck. "Can you honestly tell me you didn't miss me?" Sebastian purred. The demon slowly undid the angel's button down shirt. "Let me go!" Gabriel demanded trying to escape the demons holding. "It has been years since I have seen you, can you honestly tell me you didn't miss me?"

"..."

"Did you release your self while I was gone?" Gabriel's face turned red even if his skin tone didn't show it he was blushing. "W..what kind of question is that to even ask!?"

Sebastian held onto Gabriel's face again. Gabriel turned away not wanting to look into the demon's eyes. The two were silent until Sebastian pressed his lips to against Gabriel. Realize struggling would be useless the angel finally gave up on trying to push the demon away. Sebastian smiled knowing he had won and held on to the angel tighter not daring to let go. In no time Sebastian took advantage of the moment penetrating Gabriel's mouth with his demon tongue. In no time the two were to caught up in the passionate moment the two men fell on Sebastian's bed. Both men started to strip each other trying to get closer to each other.

i want to play minecraft now... update later.


End file.
